1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for secure conditional access download and reconfiguration.
2. Background Art
Conventional implementations of media (e.g., video, audio, video plus audio, interactive games, and the like) program stream delivery systems (e.g., cable, satellite, etc.) include a headend where the media programming originates (i.e., is encoded and compressed, groomed, statmuxed, and otherwise appropriately processed), a network (e.g., cable or satellite) for delivery of the media programming to the client (i.e., customer, user, buyer, etc.) location, at least one set top box (STB), personal computer (PC), gaming device, and the like at the client location for conversion and access (e.g., decryption and decompression) of the media programming or content stream, and at least one respective access or viewing device such as a television (TV), gaming device, PC, or monitor that is connected to the multiple system operator (MSO) network. Alternatively, the STB may be eliminated, and decryption and decompression may be implemented in the receiving device.
Conventional headends and STBs employ particular matching encryption/decryption and compression/decompression technologies. However, there is little standardization of particular matching encryption/decryption across media program stream delivery system vendors. The encryption/decryption and compression/decompression technologies in the particular conventional system are fixed and often proprietary to the vendor. Furthermore, conventional media service processing and delivery systems typically implement security processes in connection with individual implementations of point of deployment, CableCard, Smartcard, etc. systems. When a conventional approach is subjected to an attack (e.g., an attempt to hack services) the switching costs and renewability costs to implement a counter measure (e.g., a response to the attack) can be significant.
Transitions to upgrades in encryption/decryption and compression/decompression technologies are, therefore, expensive and difficult for the media program stream delivery system vendors to implement. As such, customers can be left with substandard service due to the lack of standardization and the reduced competition that the lack of standardization has on innovation in media service delivery. The lack of standardization also restricts the ability of media service providers to compete. For example, customers may have viewing devices or interactive game devices that could take advantage of the improved technologies; however, media stream delivery system upgrades may be impossible, impracticable, or not economically feasible for vendors using conventional approaches. A significant level of customer dissatisfaction or vendor cost may result and the ability of media service providers to improve service and/or add new services is greatly restricted.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a system and a method for conditional access (CA), Rights management, Trusted Domain security, or interactive gaming access download and reconfiguration that overcomes the deficiencies of conventional approaches.